The Librarian
by Gallyn
Summary: The Librarian is a Time Lady who is pushed into a Parallel World during the Great Time War. She has to find a way to get back to her own Universe before her TARDIS dies for good. OCs and AU literally. Does not feature the Doctor directly, sorry!


_Author's Note: This was an idea I had for an all OC story with a Time Lady who wasn't right in the head. I was watching 'Waters of Mars' at the time, when I thought of the scenario for it, which is why I included Susie Brooke for the Librarian to meet. I'm uploading this chapter now just to see if there is any interest in a story like this. If it turns out there is, I'll work faster on the next chapter, otherwise this is just going to be my freetime writing project for when I need to get my creative juices going. Let me know how you like it. -Gallyn_

* * *

><p><em>AN - ee means "Earth Equivalent" or what year the story is set in relative from Earth. Just my way of keeping track of time._

**The Librarian - Chapter 1  
>Red Planet Part 1<strong>

**The Time War – Far Edge – ee1807**

A shower of sparks erupted from the console in front of the Time Lady trying to pilot her Type 41 Battle TARDIS. "This is the Librarian, requesting help! Is anyone in range?" She had been screaming into the open communication channel for the past half hour. A fleet of Dalek ships had ambushed her, and destroyed two other TARDISes that had been flying with her. A lucky shot had damaged her dematerialization circuit, and she couldn't run away.

A flash on her screens brought her frantic piloting to a stop. The Dalek's had fired a new weapon at her. The room shook and rumbled with energy as her TARDIS was pushed out of the Universe, through the void between parallel worlds. "No, No! No! No!" The Librarian frantically tried to raise some defense against the weapon, but it was useless.

**Earth – 2006**

"Sir, we've double checked everything, there's no mistake." The group of scientists all sat around a large conference table. Various personnel from all sorts of fields of study stood around the edge of the room. The President of the United States sat at the head of the table, looking at a report. The man giving the speech continued, "The... Object, for lack of a better word, appears to be about the size of a large phone booth. It's made of an unknown material, and is clearly constructed. It's not a natural formation."

The President looked concerned, "How long has it been there?"

Another man sitting at the table spoke up, "Our best estimate is roughly 200 years. Because of it's location our satellites never picked it up."

"There's one more thing, sir. A lot of the footage became corrupted, but we did manage to catch this image." A photograph was passed around, clearly depicting an Astronaut standing on the surface of the red planet. "We believe the Object is habitable, and that this person lives there."

The president nodded, "Very well. If you are sure about this, then it's up to the United Nations how first contact will go, but you may begin construction right away." Everyone quickly got up, a new mission for Humanity to undertake was in action.

**The Time War – Far Edge – ee1807**

"I will not be taken out that easily!" The Librarian screamed at thin air, angrily. She was under her console, laser screwdriver in hand. Sparks and explosions rocked the room, but with a satisfied shout of joy, she pulled herself up and slammed down on a large button. "Off we go!" The time rotor activated, and the entire room shook harder than before. The Librarian was knocked back down, and the TARDIS slammed to a halt.

After a few moments pause, The Librarian started to laugh, "I did it! I did it!" She jumped up, and touched some controls on the console. "I killed all major systems, but I'm alive!" She danced around the console as the lights began to dim. The time rotor slowly descended as the power to hold it up failed. Finally noticing the light, the Librarian ran to the console again, flipping switching and staring intently at her screen, "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. The Time Vortex is gone! It can't be gone! Oh, no you don't!" With a quick flip she rerouted all power to backup, using her weapon's systems batteries as a placeholder charge till the TARDIS accepted the minimal amounts of power it was receiving. A low thud indicated it had worked. The lights were still on, but the console slowly died off.

The Librarian leaned back, sitting in the large armchair she kept bolted to the floor by the console. "Well... It's better than being dead."

**Mars – ee2006**

"Power. Solar power. Need power. TARDIS needs power. Need to leave. Leaving is good." The Librarian said to herself, carrying a large panel out onto the rock outcropping she had landed under. Her large bulky spacesuit was handmade from materials in her wardrobe, and created it's own oxygen from atoms collected in the space around it. A small rover was slowly rolling toward her on the horizon, but she hadn't noticed it yet. Getting solar power was taking all her focus, "Power. Sunlight. Convert, convert, convert!" A quick zap from her laser screwdriver and the machine was humming, transferring power into her TARDIS.

The rover stopped, looking at her. "Oh, hello there little guy. Look at you. Aren't you, wait, wait, wait, wait." She zapped it with the laser screwdriver, temporarily shutting down it's main camera. "Camera. Camera. Camera on the rover. Roooover. Mars Rover! Mars! Earth! Doctor! Humans! Oooooh, Humans, that's rubbish. Wait." She sat there, looking at the rover. "No, your parts won't work. Lucky for you though, eh?" She turned around and headed into the TARDIS, leaving the robot to manually reboot itself.

**Mars – ee2089 (Present Day)**

"This is Mars Excursion Team One, beginning decent to the surface of Mars." For the past twelve years the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce had been building a small colony on Mars, for the sole purpose of investigating the strange alien device and person captured by one of the ancient Mars Rovers.

"Copy that, MET One. Good luck down there." Captain Booke keyed ignition, and the rocket broke orbit, heading for a auto-piloted ride down to their new home for the next 4 years. The crew of 15 was made up of 10 scientists coming to study the Alien Object, and 5 UNIT soldiers, there to protect the scientists. An hour later, with gravity pulling them to the deck, they entered the Mars base to find it had been ransacked.

"Looks like a tornado went through here!" One of the scientists, Kate, said looking around the mess that had been made.

The UNIT soldiers snapped to attention, scanning the area slowly, "Stay back, whoever did this may still be here."

Captain Brooke sighed, "There's a note. There on the door." She walked over and pulled it off the metal surface. "I took some supplies, I'll pay you back eventually. Promise." She paused, "It's written in modern English."

"An alien can write in English?"

"Apparently. Come on, let's get all this settled. We need to start unloading supplies and getting to work."

* * *

><p>Not 50 miles south of them, the Librarian was busy at work. "Plugging in wires. Connecting gizmos and thingies. Plug. This one here, no! This one there, that one here. There we go. All better? Flip the switch and find out!" She grabbed a large lever and pulled it down. It sparked and the time rotor slowly whined, but it wasn't enough, it slowly died off.<p>

"Oh no, that's it. Out of ideas. Dead in the water. Well, on Mars. No water on Mars. Dead in the dust." She jumped up suddenly, "Idea! Back to Human building. Need parts. Parts, electronics, and power." She suited up into her spacesuit and started the long walk over there.

"Captain Brooke? I think the Alien is coming our way." Everyone in the room dropped what they were doing, and headed for the monitor. "Remote cameras picked it up."

Susie Brooke studied the image, the astronaut clearly walking directly toward them. "It looks unarmed. I'm going out to meet it."

"What? Ma'am, protocol dictates-"

"This is my planet Mathew, I'm going out there. Prep a suit." She walked off, glaring at the young UNIT officer. The airlock hadn't been used yet, as they had only been on the surface for a week. She stepped into her spacesuit, and made sure it was sealed tight. "I'm heading out," she said through the comm. The door opened with a quiet groan, Mars' atmosphere was barely able to transfer sound.

After a short walk, Susie spotted the Alien, walking toward her. She stopped, and raised her hand in greeting. The alien raised both arms and started to jump up and down, running over faster than before. "It's charging!" Mathew, the UNIT officer, called to her over the comm.

"Relax, it's just excited. It's been waiting for us," Susie responded, she felt sure that this creature meant no harm. As the alien approached, she was taken back by how human-like the spacesuit looked. Two arms, two legs, the proportions were all right as well. She attempted to send a radio signal, "Hello."

The alien was now within ten feet, and came to a slow stop at normal conversation distance. "Hello. Greetings. Welcome. Salutations." The Librarian depolarized her faceplate so the Human could see her face, "You're Human?"

Susie lifted her visor, showing her face. She looked shocked, she was looking into the face of another Human. "I am... So are you?"

"No. No. Not Human. Before Humans. Just similar. Two hearts. Not one." The Librarian's thoughts were all jumbled, but finally her mission came back to her. "Parts! Electronics. I need. I take. Pay you back. Promise." She walked past Susie, headed for the base airlock.

Susie turned, and followed, trying to keep up, "Wait! You can't just go in and take things!"

"I can. I need. Pay you back." The Librarian repeated, using her laser screwdriver to pop the lock on the airlock.

"How'd you do that? It's sealed from the inside." Susie asked, following her into the airlock.

The alien laughed, "Human technology. Simple. Easy. But robust. Compatible. I need."

"You keep saying that, and you can't just take our technology." The interior door opened, revealing a gun pointed directly at the Librarian. "Wait, Mathew, let her in. She's not a threat."

Mathew didn't budge, "Ma'am, with all due respect, she's still an alien."

"Alien. Yes. Me. Hello!" The Librarian shouted, pulling her helmet off. She pushed a button on her laser screwdriver, and laughed. "There. Safe. No guns needed."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, but they stepped back as the Librarian pushed past Mathew, pulling the rest of her suit off. Mathew aimed his weapon, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "What the hell?"

"Safe. No guns," the alien replied, looking around at all the people. "Humans! On Mars! Blue people, Red Planet!"

Susie finished removing her suit, "How did you disarm his weapon like that?"

The Librarian didn't look at her, "Oh, it was simple. All I did was use my laser screwdriver to produce a basic Cordolaine signal to excite the copper atoms in the bullet, causing them to expand in the barrel and be unable to fire."

"Simple... Right. Now, who are you?"

"The Librarian. I read. I collect. Books! Journals! Databases! Lost information! All of it!"

Another scientist, James, nodded, "Okay, what have you been doing on Mars for the past 300 years?"

She looked at him, "300 years? Really? That long? Long time. Long, long time. Stuck. Stranded. Ship dead. Need parts. Need power. Alternate world. Parallel Universe! Bad for my ship. Bad! Bad! Bad!"

Susie tapped the Librarian on the shoulder, "Uh, excuse me, Librarian?"

"Yes. Me. Librarian. Alien. Two hearts." The strange alien women smiled like a child who didn't know better.

"Yes. Two hearts. What do you mean Parallel Universe? How did you get stranded here?" She hoped the woman was together enough to tell her story, it looked as if her long time alone had made her a little loopy.

The Librarian looked around, finally sitting down on a nearby stool, "Rest. Right. War. Big War. Great Time War. My people. Fighting Daleks. Evil, must be stopped. Super weapon. Pushing my ship out of existence. Obliterate me. Had to survive. Emergency landing, used lots of energy. Broke laws of physics, inverted space in the void. Between Universes there is no space, but I made space. I moved. Got pushed into this Universe as safety net. Land here, coincidence. TARDIS only able to function in proper universe. Not same Time Vortex here. Can't function. No power. Dying. Must repair. Must get parts, get flying, get home."

At the first pause in her story, Susie stepped in, "You're from a different Universe. And a different time period?"

"Yes. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. TARDIS. My ship. Travel all of time and space. Funny blue box. No, that was Doctor's. Mine's silver. Sometimes. Most of the time. It changes." She sat there, thinking about TARDISes, when her mission came back to her. "Parts! Electronics! Power! I need!"

Mathew stepped up again, "Wait, you want to take more of our stuff? You can't! We're running on backups already!"

"I must. Must get home. I need. Fusion core in rocket, yes?" She turned to Mike, the pilot.

He looked surprised, how did she know he was the rocket expert, "Uh, yeah. It is. First of it's kind."

"I take. It might be enough to jump start converter." The Librarian jumped up, "But first. I need food. Chocolate?"

Susie shook her head, "We only brought essential, prepackaged nutrient meals."

"Never mind then. First stop, chocolate. Second stop, Cardiff. Third stop, Home."

Mathew looked confused, "Cardiff?As in, Cardiff, Wales? On Earth?"

The Librarian jumped in the air. "Yes, Cardiff. Rift energies there good! Crack in spacetime. Charge the TARDIS."

Kate held up her hand, "Wait, didn't she just say she was going to take our rocket's power source? How are we going to get home?"

"TARDIS travel! Fastest! Safest! Maybe get you home 6 months later than we left, but that happens! Drift in time, can't help it." She heads for the airlock to the rocket, "For now, need power."

Susie and the others followed her, "Are you sure you'll be able to get us all home with your ship?"

"Of course." The Librarian pulled out her screwdriver, letting herself into the rocket. "TARDIS much, much bigger on the inside. Fit everyone on Earth inside. If needed."

Kate wasn't convinced, "What do you mean, bigger on the inside? That doesn't make any sense."

The Librarian laughed, "Humans. So young. The inside of the TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental, it exists in a different dimension than the rest of the universe. The size of the outside has no relation to the space of the inside."

"Well, there has to be a limit to how big it is, right? I mean, you can't build something infinitely large... You'd never finish," James said, trying to keep up with the Librarian's fast talking.

She nodded, "Right. TARDIS grown, not built. Alive, not machine."

Susie looked at her, "You mean you travel all of space and time inside a living creature that acts like a spaceship?"

"Designed to be a Spaceship. My people created them. Gave birth to their species." She stopped, they had gotten to the rocket's power source. "Ah. Power. I need. I take."

Susie stepped back, "Go ahead."

Mathew stepped forward, blocking the Librarian, "With all due respect, Captain. I can't allow you to let her take our only means home. For all you know, she could just be doing this to leave us stranded."

"Mathew, her ship has been sitting here for 300 years. You think she sat around all that time to kill 15 people? No, I believe her story, even if it sounds a little strange. This is supposed to be First Contact with an alien species, after all."

The Librarian raised her hand, "First Contact? What's the year?"

"2089," Susie replied. "Why?"

"This shouldn't be first contact. Aliens invade, 21st Century. Doctor saves you every time, but still should have met aliens before now. How far into space have you traveled?"

The group of Humans all looked at each other, "This is it. Bowie Base One, the first time Human's have visited another planet."

The Librarian looked terrified, "This... One... No, no! No! No! Wrong! Time here is wrong! Must get home! Must!" She pushed Mathew aside and started to disassemble the power source to get to the fusion core."

Susie pulled everyone back, and Mathew looked pissed, "Still think she's being honest? Look at her, she's insane!"

Kate looked back to make sure the Librarian was out of earshot, "She's an alien. She might look like us, but she isn't. No Human could have lived here for all this time."

"As Captain I say we go along with her. Making her angry or upset is not what we want to do." Susie sighed, "This isn't exactly what we were expecting, I know. But let's try and trust her, she seems to know what she's doing at some level."

"Uh... Leader! No, wait, Captain! Captain, that's it, Captain!" The Librarian called, getting the groups attention, she had pulled most of the fusion core out. "Your people help carry?"

She nodded, "Of course. Guys, help her. Oh, and Librarian, call me Susie."

"Susie. Wait. Captain Susie, Bowie Base, Captain Brooke."

"That's me... How did you know my name?"

She shook her head, "No, no, no! Captain Adelaide Brooke."

"Adelaide? That was my grandmother."

The Librarian ran her fingers through her hair, a frustrated look on her face, "Time is wrong. Come, bring to my TARDIS."

* * *

><p>It took them almost 5 hours to carry the fusion core all the way out to the TARDIS. The group watched in amazement as the Librarian opened the door up as wide as it could go to make room. "Here, in here. Don't trip on the wires!"<p>

Susie headed into the machine and stood inside the large control room. "This is... Incredible... It really is bigger on the inside!"

Everyone slowly entered, putting the fusion core where the Librarian told them. They all stood in awe, looking around as she plugged it in. "Don't touch buttons! Or switches! Or leavers! Or anything! Just... Be careful!"

After a few minutes, Susie stood next to the Librarian, "This is amazing. Will this be enough to get to work?"

"This? No, never. Way, way, WAY too small. This is to power that!" She pointed to a door just next to where she was installing the fusion core.

Susie looked at the doors, "What's in there?"

"TARDIS Matrix, I moved it. She will be able to align herself to this universe's time vortex if I can feed her some energy and give her a kick in the right direction."

"Her? You mean, beyond those doors is the living part of the ship?"

"Yes, and we're ready! Everyone, sit! On ground! Sit, quickly!" She didn't wait for them to sit, and turned on the fusion core. The Time Rotor in the center of the console started to move, grinding slowly. The entire room started to shake, knocking those that were still standing over. Only the Librarian seemed immune to the shaking, as she jumped up to the console and started furiously hitting everything in sight seemingly at random.

With a loud bang, and several more violent shakes, the TARDIS started to take off. "Fly! Go! Up!" The Librarian disengaged the landing gear, disarmed the brakes, and slammed her hand on the large button that activated the engines. The TARDIS shook once more, heading off into flight.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: That's it for now, a bit of a cliffhanger I guess. Let me know if I should keep going.<em>


End file.
